The Ninjago Multiverse
The Ninjago Multiverse is the string of infinite universes that are bound together by time. The Ninjago Multiverse consists of an infinite amount of worlds that are alike and unlike from one another. The most commonly known Earth is the "Prime" timeline, (also known as Earth-1.5.) It is on this world that the LEGO Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu takes place. No other earth has interfered with the Prime Timeline in history. These distinct worlds share reality with the realms around them, (meaning Ninjago Earth-X is directly connected to Chima Earth-X.) The laws of reality rarely differ between the separate universes, but under certain circumstances things have been known to change (such as the addition or subtraction of a realm, or an elemental power being brought into or out of existence.) Alternatively, a Multiverse is a Level I classification for a location in the Universe. It encompasses one set of rules based on the Realm it is set in, and in turn the rules of the specific Dimension it is set in. Known Multiverses There are an infinite amount of Multiverses that exist in Time, and are all connected to Ninjago; some of them include and are not limited to: (Feel free to add your own universe) Which Earth is your favorite? What does "prime" mean? In this context, Prime means the version of Ninjago that was the first, the original, and the most consumed in media. Prime Ninjago is the theoretical "location," (although it is the setting of a tv show,) of the events of the LEGO Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu tv series. All other versions are non-canon, and should not and will not interfere with the original canon. Prime can also refer to the first or original of a certain character. For example, Prime Kai is the first Kai, who was born and resides in the Prime timeline. However, characters who do not appear in "true canon," can also be prime, so long as they appear in another timeline. Another example would be an OC on Earth-X, if it is the first iteration of that character they would be known as the "Prime" version of that character. (David Walker, from Legend of Nya is known as the Prime David, of many, due to him appearing in the original Legend of Nya timeline and not any other canon.) There is only one "Prime" universe, but several other realities share significant similarities with it, most commonly the universes that derive directly from Prime Ninjago, like Earth-1 and Earth-8. Notes * This page was created by [[User:G Frost-Ogaji|'User:G Frost-Ogaji']], and he reserves the right to undo edits that he is not comfortable with, such as the name of the page being changed without his consent. * Bolded numbers are non-fanon properties. * Universes with blatant similarities in their timelines are likely due to their proximity to each other, however this isn't always true. * There are not many characters who have had free reign of the Multiverse, but those who do tend to have a certain quality to them that makes them fade in and out of existence, or not. This phenomenon is known as the Creators Curse. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Ogaji Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Multiverse Category:Ninjago Multiverse Category:Alternate Realities Category:Chimadino Universe Category:MasterGarmadon102 Universe Category:The Ninjago Multiverse